Tarde Alegria
by patriot117
Summary: Final de "Tarde" y "Amarga Alegria", se completa la trilogia hahaha  espero les guste¡.


**¡Hey! Hola a todos, les traigo el final de mi trilogía de One Shot, con los pensamientos de Carly creo que es justo saber que había vivido y pensaba ¿no? Hahaha, se que mi historia sale del contexto de lo cómico del programa pero espero les agrade.**

**Les mando un saludo a Sabrynaseddie, lalaymafeseddie123, zabiyill y a tanfer2010, lulu-seddie que me apoyaron desde el primero =), espero les guste este ultimo.**

**Respondiendo a zabiyill pues si me están dando ganas de escribir un fic sobre esta historia de hecho tengo ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza haha, pero pues veré ya que tengo otros dos fic en proceso, pero háganmelo saber ¿les gustaría un fic?, si es un si no se como pero se los tendré =).**

**Icarly no me pertenece ni su historia, ni personajes esto es por puro hobbie.**

**Sin más por el momento.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Tarde alegría

La nubes podrían cubrir por completo a Seattle, pero no el corazón de una joven bella de pelo negro y ojos cafés, quien iba tan feliz por las calles de la ciudad tomada de la mano de su amado, ese hombre que paso de ser su vecino a su mejor amigo, de mejor amigo a novio y de novio al hombre de su vida. Si ese hombre a lado de ella era Fredward Benson y ella Carly Shay, los dos iban felices por la calle dirigiéndose a una exposición de su hermano Spencer Shay, la joven era tan feliz que no podía creer que por tanto tiempo ignoraba que aquello se encontraba en la puerta de enfrente de su departamento cuando era adolescente, Agradecía al destino por que les unió, que guío a ese joven a conquistar su corazón, ya se hallaban a una cuadra de la galería de arte donde se expondría el arte de su hermano, doblaron en una esquina y el destino empezó a jugar de nuevo su papel.

Frente a la feliz pareja se postraba otra, el joven le era desconocido pero su acompañante era inolvidable, era su mejor amiga Samantha Puckett, las palabras se acumulaban en su boca, las emociones se mezclaban, sus ojos se derretían, ocho años sin saber de ella y ahora la tenía enfrente, ¿Qué harías tu en su situación?, la atraparías en un abrazo, o le reclamabas el porqué de su partida.

Sam – fue lo único que supo decir, le veía fijamente, al principio al que veía era a Freddy pero al escucharla le volteo a ver para pronto regalarle una sonrisa, ¿en realidad era su amiga?, ¿no soñaba?, se veía muy cambiada. Algo en el ambiente le incomodo vio que la mirada de la rubia se poso en su mano enlazada a la de Freddy y sintió que su felicidad no le pertenecía a ella, ¿Qué acaso era egoísta al no compartir su felicidad?.

Carly, Freddy – les saludo, el timbre de su voz se rompió en sus oídos, se veía nerviosa, incomoda, desilusionada, algo no encajaba, algo se salía de lugar pensaba la pelinegro o era que su corazón quería negar, la mano de Freddy la soltó un poco, desembocando en la incertidumbre. Recordó aquel día de la desaparición.

_Carly se hallaba dormida en su dormitorio, era domingo, el reloj marcaba las 8 a.m, ese __día se prometió dormir los mas que se pudiera, que al cabo no quedo con nada para ese día con Freddy ni con Sam, todo parecía marchar a lo planeado, cuando su hermano Spencer entro corriendo y gritando en su cuarto._

_A__uuuuuu – gritaba emocionado mientras le brincaba en la cama a su hermana que molesta le lanzo una almohada dándole de golpe en la cara, seguido de tirarlo al piso – Auch – se quejo mientras sobaba su trasero – no era necesario eso _

_Tu empezaste – le corto enseguida viéndole con su mirada seria - ¿Por qué me levantas tan temprano?_

_Pues te llego esto – le dijo lanzándole un sobre blanco con un escrito que marcaba su nombre – Creo que es de un admirador – le dijo levantando sus cejas en forma de burla_

_No creo – dijo más seria Carly no le había contado aun a Spencer que ya era novia de Freddy, Vio la letra un tanto trocha de la carta y reconoció que era de Sam – es la letra de Sam_

_Raro – dijo levantándose Spencer – iré por unos Smarps, ¿quieres uno?_

_¿Qué es eso? – _

_No se, me los recomendó Calceto –_

_No gracias – dijo con cara de desconfianza, su hermano se fue del cuarto, la joven paso su vista a la carta, mientras le dominaba la intriga, abrió el sobre con cuidado como si de una bomba se tratase, saco su contenido, desdoblo la hoja y empezó a leer, cada letra le confundía, cada palabra le dolía, cada oración le mataba, que significaba esto, no podía creerlo, salto de su cama se cambio enseguida y se dispuso a ir a la casa de su amiga. "Nada" en lo que antes fue la casa de la rubia, se hallaba vacía, todo en la carta era verdad pero ¿Por qué?, en ese momento vio a Freddy llegar corriendo a la casa, al explicarle todo le vio diferente, apagado._

"Freddy", nunca supo que hacia ese día en casa de Sam si ella nunca le aviso de ningún modo, lo volteo a ver y en su rostro había sorpresa que no podía ocultar, ni su dolor, se fijo que Freddy y Sam estaban en su mundo, ¿seria cierto? lo que una vez escucho en una conversación entre Gibby y Freddy, se negó, no podía opacar la alegría de tener devuelta a su mejor amiga.

Hola Sam – le saludo su novio, Carly vio a Sam y no dudo más en aguantar sus emociones.

Te extrañamos – anuncio al compás de un abrazo, su amiga le devolvió el gesto, duraron unos segundos abrazadas y se separaron, Sam tomo de la mano a su acompañante y lo presento.

El es Eugene mi prometido – esta noticia la asombro pero le agrado y aun más al ver que de nuevo estaban juntas y de paso ella había encontrado el amor, esta era una tarde alegría.


End file.
